Second Chances
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When a young girl arrives in Gotham City, Two Face finds himself searching for answers as of to what really happened to Rachel Dawes…
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

**I do not own Batman.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a young girl arrives in Gotham City, Two Face finds himself searching for answers as of to what really happened to Rachel Dawes…**

Seventeen year old Aurora Rose Dawes sighed heavily, blowing a blond corkscrew curl out of her sapphire blue eyes. She turned and waved as her mother's van grew smaller until it was completely gone from her line of vision. The petite girl then turned so that she could enter her new home at Gotham City University Dorms.

The girl entered the building, fumbling for her class schedule and room key. She barely glanced at the receptionist, who was busy writing something in a notebook. Aurora hopped onto the glass walled elevator and pressed the button for the seventh floor. While she waited for the elevator to reach her floor, she pulled her MP3 player out of her pocket and plugged the earbuds into her pierced ears.

_Wake up, there's no time to waste_

_Better check that phone_

_There's a club too close_

The elevator started up at last, slowly making its way up.

_Where's your, where's your, where's your dignity?_

_I think you lost it in the Hollywood Hills_

_Where's your, where's your, where's your dignity?_

_Can't buy respect, but you can pick up that bill_

The elevator finally came to a smooth halt, its doors opening onto a corridor with plush cream colored carpet and pale green walls. Lining the walls were pictures of champion teams and individuals, glass shelves with trophies and award ribbons, and drawings that past students had made.

_Pick it up, pick it up_

_It's all you got it, it's all you got_

_Pick it up, pick it up_

_Cause money makes your world go round'_

_Money makes your world go round_

Aurora reached her room and slowly creaked open the door. When she didn't see anyone asleep in one of the beds, she relaxed and switched on the lights. It took her blue eyes only a moment to adjust to the sudden light, but she quickly looked at her new room.

The walls of half the room were covered with posters (Gothic Dolls, AC/DC, Iron Butterfly, Jerusalem, and Kiss, to name a few.) the lower bunk was occupied by a black comforter, pillows in dark colors, and a stuffed bat pillow that rested between the wall and the pillows. In a corner was a vast collection of guitars, which Aurora sent an admiring glance at. One of the desks was cluttered with CDs, headphones and a various verity of other electronic devices. All of a sudden, the bathroom door opened, giving Aurora a look at her new roommate.

Her doll like face was framed by black hair cut into a longish pixie cut with braided tails resting at her shoulders. She wore a ripped concert tee over a blood red cami with ripped tights and a demin mini. Her dark eyes widen in surprise and happiness at seeing the girl.

"Hi! You must be Aurora! I'm Velvet Whisper, and yeah, that's my birth name; my parents are a bit OCD about the occult and ghosts and other things…" the Gothic girl babbled happily, helping the girl bring in her suitcases and duffle bag. "I hope you don't mind me taking the bottom bunk; I am terrified shitless of height. And do you also mind if I swear 'cuz everyone in my family swears, though if you want me too, I won't."

"Ummm… its okay with me, I guess…" Aurora said as she began to unpack her suitcase. She saw that Velvet Whisper had hung up her own wardrobe in one of the closets that came with the dorm. The Gothic girl began to quickly hang up Aurora's clothes for her, using her own hot pink and turquoise hangers that she had bought at Wal-Mart.

Aurora was quiet as Velvet Whisper bubbled on about something; to be honest, she wasn't really paying any attention to her babbles. The shy girl placed her undergarments and girl things into the one chest of drawers that stood near the window. Her own music and charging station went onto her desk along with her notebooks filled with her stories, her laptop, and newly bought textbooks.

The two quickly unpacked everything and stood admiring the room.

"You know, there is an awesome store a few blocks from here that sells all kinds of bedroom decor- and at the cheapest prices, too!" Velvet Whisper squealed.

"Isn't it in the bad part of Gotham?" Aurora whispered, her sapphire eyes wide with innocence. Velvet Whisper rolled her eyes as she showed her new roommate a semiautomatic handgun that she had stashed in her purse. "I do know how to use it! My daddy, grampy, and all my uncles are cops!"

The two girls grabbed their purses before heading out into the night life of Gotham City.

**Okay now y'all… I have managed to place a virus onto the story so that y'all who read but don't review will get horrible file backup and crashed.**

**SO FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances**

**I do not own Batman or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a young girl arrives in Gotham City, Two Face finds himself searching for answers as of to what really happened to Rachel Dawes…**

"Whoo-ee! Girly, I honestly had no idea that you knew how to shop!" mock groaned Velvet Whisper, collapsing into a booth at the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf, one of the hottest spots for collage student to hang out at.

"It's just something that I don't tell people," Aurora blushed a pretty shade of pink that made her look as though she were wearing blush.

The two now fast and very close friends began to tell each other about themselves as they waited for their hot chocolate. The young guy who had just finished singing Piano Man by Billy Joel was booed off the stage.

"Alright now y'all- who will be next to brave the microphone?" boomed the DJ. A spotlight began to flicker on people randomly as it decided on its next victim. It landed on none other than Aurora Rose Dawes.

Velvet Whisper basically had to drag the now frozen girl onstage where she told the DJ the names of one of her favorite songs.

Francesca Battistelli's _Beautiful, Beautiful_ began to float out of the speakers, jolting the girl out of her temporary coma. She softly began to sing, aware that every eye was now turned on her.

_Don't know how it is You looked at me  
And saw the person that I could be  
Awakening my heart  
Breaking through the dark  
Suddenly Your grace_  
Suddenly, Aurora paused, took a deep breathy, and then continued in a much more confident, bolder voice;  
_Like sunlight burning at midnight  
Making my life something so  
Beautiful, beautiful  
Mercy reaching to save me  
All that I need  
You are so  
Beautiful, beautiful  
_ by this time, the young student had captured everyone's attention, her soft, meleodic voice floating out into the alleyway behind the café.  
_Now there's a joy inside I can't contain  
But even perfect days can end in rain  
And though it's pouring down  
I see You through the clouds  
Shining on my face  
_ Two Face halted as he listened to the voice that was carried out to him along with the addicting scent of coffee. For a moment, he thought he was listening to Rachel's song, the one song that she would sing whenever she was feeling down. But a quick look into the café window showed him that the incredible voice belonged to a petite young girl with blond hair and dark eyes.  
_Like sunlight burning at midnight  
Making my life something so  
Beautiful, beautiful  
Mercy reaching to save me  
All that I need  
You are so  
Beautiful, beautiful  
_ Two Face groaned as he listened to her sing. Didn't she know that she was torturing him? He quickly hurried away from the college campus.  
_I have come undone  
But I have just begun  
Changing by Your grace_

Aurora now seemed to be in her own little world as she twirled and sang, her figure looking like an angel in her white skinny jeans and white NoTW tee that her mother had bought her for Christmas when she was thirteen.

_Like sunlight burning at midnight  
Making my life something so  
Beautiful, beautiful  
Mercy reaching to save me  
All that I need  
You are so  
Beautiful, beautiful  
Like sunlight burning at midnight  
Making my life something so  
Beautiful, beautiful  
Mercy reaching to save me  
All that I need  
You are so  
Beautiful, beautiful  
_as the song finished, Aurora gave one last spin, accidently spinning offstage and onto the lap of a very surprised, not to mention somewhat embarrassed quarterback. The two mumbled apologies as Aurora quickly picked herself up and ran into the ladies' bathroom, her face now a deep scarlet color as the sounds of everyone's laughter followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chances**

**I do not own Batman or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a young girl arrives in Gotham City, Two Face finds himself searching for answers as of to what really happened to Rachel Dawes…**

After three hours of much threatening and bribery, Aurora was finally dragged out of her sanctuary inside the ladies' bathroom at the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. By the time the two girls left the café, the time was three AM. Aurora usually went to bed at five o'clock on the dot.

The two girl hustled up to their dorm, laden down with shopping bags. In no time at all, Aurora's half of the room had posters (Avril Lavigne, Francesca Battistelli, kittens, Merlin Colin Morgan, Bradley James and many others), a hot pink rug underneath her royal blue swivel chair, a colorful comforter, bright pillows, and a few other knickknacks. At first, Aurora thought that her new roommate would scoff at her color choices; however, Velvet Whisper had shown the girl where everything was and helped her get the thing on the taller shelves by allowing for her to balance herself on her shoulders. The two friends had a blast shopping together.

"Whee, we both have choir, music theory! and musical insterments together!" squealed Velvet Rose happily. "And we're both taking Russian and Hebrew together!"

Aurora smiled at her friend's bubblyness. She remained quiet throughout listening to her friend's chatter.

The two girls crawled into bed at four AM and spent an hour giggling and chattering before they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chances**

**I do not own Batman or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a young girl arrives in Gotham City, Two Face finds himself searching for answers as of to what really happened to Rachel Dawes…**

Rachel Dawes sighed as she sat in her favorite armchair and remembered the first time that she had held Rosabella in this chair…

Rosabella had been born two months immature; the doctors weren't sure if she would survive. But the little girl was a fighter. She had been born on September 7'th, 2007 at 7:17 PM.

When Rachel had bought her home, the infant was nocturnal; sleep during the day and active at night. At first Rachel thought nothing of it. Until the girl had turned four years old.

The doctors told Rachel that Rosabella had a rare birth defect that caused her body to switch up her sleep cycle and that nothing could ever reverse it. He recommended a few schools for her that had night classes as well as day classes so Rachel could finish her masters in history and dance.

Rachel's cousin, Oliver Queen, the world's second richest man absolutely doted on Rosabella, spoiling her to death. He had signed her up for gymnastics and martial arts when she found his Green Arrow gear. She also practiced with archery on a regular basic, as well as sharpshooting; she was a crack shot, as well. Rosabella always had a fondness for horses and took midnight riding lessons from Clark Kent, a friend of Ollie's. Star City was just an hour drive from Smallville, the country side where Rosabella loved to go to get some relaxation and alone time.

Rachel smiled as she remembered Clark first holding Rosabella. He was so terrified that he would hurt her with his inhuman strength. But the second that the girl had laid her sapphire eyes on him, the reporter turned into a babbling, doe eyed cookie-cooing person. The little bundle of joy seemed to the ability to turn even the Man of Steel into a babbling idiot. She grinned as she remembered the DVD that Ollie had made of that moment.

Rosabella was always a night owl. When she was younger, she would love to stand at her balcony that overlooked Star Lake in white and hereby creating the legend of the Lady in White. Rachel smiled as she remembered the night tours that would pass by the home at night, hoping for a glimpse of the ghost, but she failed to appear.

The woman sighed as she thought of her daughter off at college…


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chances**

**I do not own Batman or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a young girl arrives in Gotham City, Two Face finds himself searching for answers as of to what really happened to Rachel Dawes…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

The next night, Velvet Whisper was awaken by Arabic music. She yanked off her Pretty Batty sleepmask and blinked her sleepy black eyes. She saw Aurora was belly dancing in sweatpants and a sports bra. She sat up and propped herself up on her elbows as she watched her best friend gracefully danced around the room.

"It's a great way for me to stay in shape, seeing as how I am nocturnal," Aurora informed Velvet Whisper. She ended the song with an aerial cartwheel. "I can teach you, if you want."

"Sure!" Velvet Whisper hopped out of bed. "I can't wait for tonight! Did you know that Two Face is having a public trial tonight? I am like so going! I mean I had been studying the criminal of Gotham for like, all my life just trying to figure out what makes them tick! Can you just imagine what it would be like to actually see Two Face up close and personal?"

"Ummm…" Aurora was hesitant. "Isn't he supposed to be dangerous? Carries guns, bombs…"

Velvet Whisper snorted as she rolled out of her bunk. "Girlie, he is stripped searched before he is even allowed anywhere near court!"

Aurora hoped that this was true.

~xXx~

Aurora and Velvet Whisper arrived at the Gotham City Courthouse at nine fifty five. They both slid into the back benches of the courtroom. Velvet Whisper took out her notepad and a pen, her attention pointed at the judge who was busy shifting through paperwork.

Aurora on the other hand, removed a binder from her backpack and plugged her earbuds into her ears. The Pussycat Doll's _When I Grow Up_ filled her head as she opened her binder and lost herself in the magical, mythical and adventure filled land of Camelot. She continued on from where she had left off; Rozabella meeting her mother, Queen Rozalynna of Avalon.

As she wrote, her face got its thoughtful look that she had inherited from her mother. Her blond corkscrew curls hid her work like a curtain and her sapphire eyes were wide and innocent as she would look up every now and then, looking for something else to add to her novel.

~xXx~

Two Face finished up with the trial (he was found not guilty of all charges) and he was just about to leave the courtroom when he froze.

There, sitting on a bench that was far for the judge's bench, was a girl. She was pale skin, as though her skin had never been carcassed by the sun's warmth. Her corkscrew curls were a bright blond color. She was writing in a binder. Two Face craned his neck to see what she was writing; her neat cursive handwriting was slanted and bold, her hands were heavily callused from much outdoor work.

Two Face tapped her shoulder; she scowled, unplugging her earbuds from her ears and turned her face to meet his. She sapphire eyes went wide with fear as her red rosebud lips formed a silent O of surprise. The only sound she eddmitted was a tiny squeak as she toppled off of the bench. Immeadtly, Two Face extended her hands to help her up.

"Let go of me! Please! Don't hurt me!" she half whispered, half screamed. Her eyes were wide with fright as she yanked herself out of his grip. She hurriedly packed up her binder before fleeing the courtroom in terror.

Two Face watched her go. Just as he was about to leave the abandoned courtroom, something silver caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a silver claddagh locket. Out of curiosity, he opened it to see the initials R.D. and H.D. inscribed into the hard metal.

~xXx~

_"Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel Maria Dawes," Harvey Dent whispered into his girlfriend's ear. He walked behind her and placed a silver claddagh locked around her neck. Rachel's hands went to open it, showing her the initials R.D. and H.D._

_ "It's beautiful," Rachel said, turning her brown eyes to meet Harvey's blue eyes._

_ "It's not as beautiful as you are, my love," Harvey whispered before kissing her._

~xXx~

Two Face remembered the night of passion that followed after that gift exchange. He looked down at the locket in his hands, then at the door where she had disappeared from.


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Chances**

**I do not own Batman or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a young girl arrives in Gotham City, Two Face finds himself searching for answers as of to what really happened to Rachel Dawes…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Two Face was a man on a mission. He wanted to find out as much as he possibly could about the girl who looked so much like him.

He began to hide in a clump of bushes or in a tree on the college campus just to get information on the girl.

"Aurora Dawes was awesome in archery! Do you think she would teach me how to split my arrows like that?"

"Aurora has the most amazing voice! She actually sang the Star Spangled Banner in choir tonight!"

"Aurora and Velvet Whisper are so tight, that they could be in the same dress and still be closer…"

"Aurora Dawes is majoring in musical theater and minoring in creative writing…"

"She told me that she want to be either a Broadway/ Hollywood superstar or an author…"

"She is seventeen years old, but she looks older!"

"Her mom raised her all by herself…"

"I think her dad went bonkers at the idea of having a kid and split…"

"Aurora is so shy, bashful, modest, quiet, softspoken…"

"And loyal…"

"And athletic… did you see her in gymnastics? I thought Coach Gyn was going to have a heart attack!"

The more Two Face heard about her, the more he was convinced that she was his daughter. The only question was…

How did Rachel survive?


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Chances**

**I do not own Batman or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a young girl arrives in Gotham City, Two Face finds himself searching for answers as of to what really happened to Rachel Dawes…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

The next night found Aurora and Velvet Whisper at their classes. Aurora had Medieval History, dance, French and choir, while Velvet Whisper had chemistry, computer, choir and guitar.

Aurora entered her History class and just about walked out again.

For the only avaible seat was next to…

None other but the quarterback.

Aurora gritted her teeth before marching up to the seat. She silently sat down and opened her binder to the proper section. She ignored the quarterback's friend who sat next to him, poking his ribs and grinning like an idiot.

The professor began his lecture on Medieval England as a piece of folded paper was placed onto Aurora's notebook. She shot a look at her neighbors; the only guilty culprit could be the quarterback, for he was blushing an impossible shade of red and his friends was holding in laughter.

Aurora opened the note and read;

_I'm sorry about this, but Kevin wanted me to introduce myself. I'm Matt Sutton._

Aurora peeked at the boy. He was handsome, with dark brown hair that was almost black with red highlights, deep green eyes and chiseled features. A smile twitched at his lips, making the girl shyly smile back at him. Kevin let out a quiet snort as she scribbled back;

_I'm Aurora Dawes._

She handed him back the note causing Kevin to snort. Everyone ignored it. Matt slapped the back of Kevin's head, causing for Aurora to giggle a little. Matt glared at Kevin, who sent him a _who me?_ look.

Aurora turned her eyes back to her notes but was interrupted once more by another note landing in her notebook. She sighed pointedly and tucked the folded piece of paper into her binder, as if to make a point.

Matt got the point, Kevin on the other hand made a fishlike face with his eyes wide opened and his mouth in the shape of an O.

"You got dissed, bro!" Kevin chuckled, earning himself a few dirty looks from the other students surrounding them. Aurora flushed a deep scarlet before turning her attention back to the professor's speech.

~xXx~

"Hey, Aurora!" Matt called out when class had ended. Aurora had sped out of class as though Two Face himself was on her heels. Matt caught up with her. "Look, I'm sorry for whatever it was that Kevin did to embarrass you- that's just the way he is- a joker, the teaser." Aurora looked him over from the corner of her eyes. "And yeah, I know he can be an idiot- but that idiot's my friend, as much as it pains me to admit it."

"My roommate and Kevin would probably get along," Aurora said in a quiet voice. Matt almost had to strain his ears to hear her voice.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened the other night. How about I take you out to dinner as a gester of my apologies?" Matt held his breath.

"Okay," Aurora said after a moment of hesitation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Chances**

**I do not own Batman or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a young girl arrives in Gotham City, Two Face finds himself searching for answers as of to what really happened to Rachel Dawes…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

A few hours later, Aurora was in the dance studio, warming up as she fiddled with her MP3 player's speakers. When the volume had been adjusted to the right pitch, she took the center of the room and went into fifth position.

Lord of the Dance began to float out of the speaker, cuing the girl to begin her dance. Aurora forgot that she was a shy, meek college girl and instead imagined herself being in Riverdance.

Aurora twirled and spun and leapt about the room, not noticing that someone was watching her until she heard clapping.

Aurora gracefully turned around and gasped in terror.

The clapper was none other than Two Face.

Aurora looked for an exit while the half deformed man slowly approached her.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you…" soothed Two Face, reaching into his jacket. Aurora whimpered and ducked with her hands on the back of her head. She felt something cold being placed around her neck. She opened her eyes and touched her clagdad locket.

"Where did you find it?" Aurora asked, still crotched on the floor.

"At the courthouse. Apparently, the clasp broke when you were running away from me. I took the liberty of fixing it for you," Two Face gently told her, resisting the urge to tuck a strand of blond curls behind her ear. Aurora did the deed instead, reminding him of a woman who once did that whenever she was nervous.

"It was my mother's." Aurora finally broke the silence. "She gave it to me on my fifth birthday. When I was an infant, I used to play with it."

"Who is your mother?" Two Face asked her, trying not to sound too eager.

"Her name is Rachel. Rachel Dawes," answered Aurora.

"And your father?" Two Face wanted to know the answer more than anything else.

"The only thing that Mama told me was that I had his eyes and his hair. But then, she would get weepy. I think he died tragically." Aurora ducked her head as she hurriedly began to cram her stuff back into her pink duffle bag.

Two Face's breath hitched. Rachel believed him to be dead, just as he had thought that she was never going to kiss him ever again.

He then realized that Aurora was sniffling as tear ran down her fair face. Two Face whipped out his handkerchief and began to gently wipe away her tear. Aurora went rigid when the man touched her; but as his gentle hands dried her face, she relaxed and leaned into him a little bit. Two Face held the handkerchief up to her nose. "Blow," he ordered her in a firm but kind voice. The girl did so. Two Face carefully folded up the handkerchief and placed it into his pocket.

"I'd better go. Velvet Whisper, my roommate, must be working herself into a frenzy…" Aurora said, backing out of the room, then turning and walking away from Two Face. He immeadtly began to follow her. He told himself that he wanted to be sure that she made it back to her dorm in one piece, but another part of him argued that he wanted to see where she lived.

He watched her go into a dorm building and press the elevator button for the seventh floor. He knew that there were only four dorms on that level.

He had her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Second Chances**

**I do not own Batman or any of the songs.**

**SUMMERY;**

**When a young girl arrives in Gotham City, Two Face finds himself searching for answers as of to what really happened to Rachel Dawes…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

Aurora arrived back in her dorm, where she discovered Velvet Whisper was sound asleep in bed. The blond girl grabbed her laptop and hightailed it into the bathroom, where she locked the door and sat on the toiler with the seat down she started up her laptop. In less than a minute, she was googling her mother's name.

She found a bunch of newspapers clips that told of her mother's cases as an attorney. Huh. That was something that Aurora didn't know. She had thought that her mother had always been a dancer at a gentleman's club.

Then she found something else interesting.

Her mother had been dating district attorney Harvey Dent around the time that Aurora was conceived. Aurora quickly bought up a picture of Harvey Dent and a photo of her. She quickly did some photoshopping and sat back, stunned with the results.

Harvey Dent and she shared the same eyes, skin coloring, hair color and texture, and other features.

Aurora then did another search on Harvey Dent. She found several articles that talked about his death when the Joker killed him and his girlfriends…

_Huh… Imagine that_, Aurora thought as she printed out a picture of her mother and father. They were both dressed to impress; her mother in a dark blue cocktail dress and heels, her father in a nice suit and tie. They were both smiling into the camera. Aurora noticed that Rachel digused her hold on her belly with her clutch. _Smart thinking, Mama_.

After she had printed out two copied of that one particular photograph, Aurora sat at her desk with her locket open on the desk. She carefully cut out the heads of her parents and stuck them into her locket. She got rid of the evidence by putting it through the shredder.

Then Aurora noticed something else. Around the time that Harvey Dent had been killed, Two Face had popped up onto the police radar.

_Interesting_, mused Aurora, Googling the villain. She found out that he had a reputation for carrying illegal firearms and explosives.

"Two Face? Girlie why don't you just ask me about him?"

Aurora just about had a heart attack. Jumping at least three feet into the air, she whirled around to see Velvet Whisper reading over her shoulder.

"A bizarre schizotypal, Dent shows intense ideation focused on the concept of dualism. This arises out of his unique facial disfigurement (half of his face has been scarred by acid) as shown by its emergence concurrent with the incident that scarred him. He has no prior history of psychopathic behavior, but since his disfigurement he has continually created situations based on positive and negative outcomes with chance as the deciding factor. He accepts no responsibility for the sociopathic, destructive outcomes that result approximately 50% of the time," Velvet Whisper continued on.

Aurora nodded faintly at her roommates words as she drifted off to daydream land.


End file.
